Arbiter
A Sangheili referred to simply as "The Arbiter" is an alien warrior that looks similar to those in the Covenant empire and a guest character from the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Arbiter Halo series] appearing in Killer Instinct Season 3. His appearance was teased at the Killer Instinct World Cup in 2016. Appearance The Arbiter is a member of the Sangheili alien race, somewhat reptilian creatures who tower over humans with their large height and armored flesh. As a Sangheili, he possesses scaly, dark brown skin, piercing yellow eyes, four mandible-like lips around his mouth, two fingers and two thumbs on each hand (similar to Glacius' race), and digitigrade legs and feet. He is equipped with a custom brown, grey, and gold suit of battle armor known as the Kaidon armor with an ornate helmet and one sleeveless arm, and most often wields a customized Energy Sword known as "Prophet's Bane", a Type-51 Carbine, and a set of Plasma Grenades - traditional weaponry for the Arbiters of the Covenant, although the Prophet's Bane is unique to the most recent Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam. Story The Arbiter here is not the same being as Thel 'Vadam, who is a deuteragonist in Halo 2, but rather an amalgamation of themes and traits of other Arbiters (including Thel's armor, weaponry, and some of his speech mannerisms).http://forums.ultra-combo.com/t/the-arbiter-s-trailer/5091/214 rukizzel, a community manager for KI, explains who exactly this Arbiter is on the official forums All that is known about his past is that he has once fought against the Covenant empire's corruption and battled the Flood. He arrives on the Earth at an unknown date, where he encounters the fighters of the Killer Instinct universe. They do battle with him out of curiosity and for sport, though it seems that he remains to have strong ties to the Swords Of Sanghelios, a break away faction from the Covenant, that is cautiously neutral towards humanity. Extended Story Gameplay Traits Combo Trait - Combat Evolved: After performing a throw or any ender, Arbiter can follow up by sticking a Plasma Grenade to the opponent or firing his Type-51 Carbine to deal additional damage and extend the combo slightly. Instinct Mode - Judge and Executioner: '''Arbiter summons an energy shield that extends his health meter slightly and has unlimited armor against projectiles. The shield fully recharges once its been broken after having not attacked for a while. Additionally, Arbiter can '''Parry (HP+HK) similar to the Street Fighter 3 series, blocking all damage and ignoring an oncoming attack completely. Parries can be performed midair as well. Command Attacks * Step-Kick - (Forward+MK) - Arbiter performs a large straight kick. Can cause wall splat. * Type-51 Carbine - (HK) - Arbiter fires up to three consecutive shots from his Type-51 Carbine, better known to players as the "Covenant Carbine". The Carbine holds eighteen rounds of ammo; once the ammo is depleted, Arbiter instead performs a melee bash attack. Can be performed midair. Ammo cannot be regenerated, so once all eighteen rounds are used, the move is no longer available. Pressing (Forward+HK) ''will make Arbiter do the melee bash, even with ammo available. The default command for the Carbine is also the same default command for shooting in ''Halo 5: Guardians (RT). *'Plasma Grenade' - (LP+MP+HP) ''- Arbiter throws a sticky Plasma Grenade. Detonates after three seconds, which can harm both the opponent and Arbiter and causes stagger. Holding Forward will make the throw arc larger, holding Back will make the throw arc smaller. Can be performed midair. Holding down will cause Arbiter to instantly detonate a grenade at close range, causing a hard knockdown on both him and his opponent. Up to three grenades can be held at once, and they automatically regenerate over time once used. The default command for all three punches is the same as the Grenade command in ''Halo 5: Guardians (LB). *'Throw' - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Arbiter grabs the opponent and then slashes them twice. Acts as a launcher. Special Moves * Mercy's Demise - (QCF+P) - Arbiter charges forwards and performs an uppercut with his Energy Sword. Button strength determines distance traveled. Works as a Knockdown Ender. The animation is based on the Energy Sword Lunge attack from the Halo series. * Truth Seeker - (QCB+P) - Arbiter spins around with an overhead Energy Sword slash. Hits overhead, button strength determines attack speed. Works as a Ground Bounce Ender. * Prophet's Bane - (QCB+K) - Arbiter activates a cloaking device and appears elsewhere, stabbing the opponent through the chest and then throwing them away. Button strength determines distance traveled. Works as a Launcher Ender. Shadow Moves * Shadow Mercy's Demise - (QCF+P+P) - Arbiter wildly slashes with his Energy Sword five times. * Shadow Prophet's Bane - (QCB+K+K) - Arbiter activates a cloaking device and appears behind the opponent, stabbing them through the chest and then throwing them away. Tracks the opponent's location. The kick can be held in order to delay the attack for better timing. * Energy Shield - (QCF+K+K) - ''Arbiter uses some Shadow Meter to summon an energy shield. Can knock the opponent away on activation, but deals no damage. Functions identically to the Instinct Mode shield, but does not recharge on its own and does not enable Parry. '''Ultra Combo Hits': 31-Hits [[Ultimate Combo|'Ultimate Combo']]:' * TBA Stage Set on Sangheilios near the ruins of Nuursa. The arena was once used as a place of debate long ago, but has since been abandoned and ravaged by time. In the background, Elite forces of both the Covenant and the Swords of Sangheilios battle one another in a shootout. As the match progresses, the battle destroys the various statues and architecture housed throughout the arena, and vehicles such as Phantoms and Scarabs lose control, demolishing the walls as they crash through. The stage utilized several existing assets from ''Halo 5: Guardians in its creation. 'STAGE ULTRA - CRATERED: '''During a Stage Ultra Combo, the victor knocks their opponent back onto the ground, just as a Scarab tank bursts through the wall. As they slowly lift themselves up, an out of control Banshee falls from the sky in a tailspin through the hole opened by the Scarab. The opponent turns to face the sounds of destruction just in time to see the Banshee hit the ground at an angle, flip up into the air, and land on top of the opponent, crushing them. '''Trivia: '''When both combatants remain idle for a while in the Arena of Judgement stage, the music "Impend" from Halo 2 will start to play. Quotes Trivia *The Arbiter's default costume is based on Thel 'Vadam's Kaidon armor from ''Halo 5: Guardians, while his retro costume is based on his design from Halo 2: Anniversary. **The default Arbiter uses the Prophet's Bane energy weapon, while the retro costume sees him wields the traditional Covenant Type-1 Energy Sword. *The Arbiter's accessories are based upon the armors used by various Sangheili warriors. These include the combat harness from Halo 2: Anniversary, the Ascetic armor from Halo 3, the Storm and Commander armors from Halo 4, and the Ranger and Zealot harnesses from Halo: Reach.Halo Waypoint explains the character's origins, stage, costumes, moves, etc. *The Arbiter's life bar is based on the life bar as seen in Halo 5: Guardians, only inverted. *"Were it so easy," a phrase used both in this Arbiter's trailer and as a profile taunt in-game, is a reference to a line famously spoken by the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam in Halo 3. The profile taunts are based on spoken lines from both Halo 2 and Halo 3 such as "I will continue my campaign" and "You must be silenced". *Arbiter was announced as the third character for Season 3 and occupies the third slot in the game after Tusk's slot. *Arbiter is one of the hardest character to do the Ultra recapture, only plenty of people has done his recapture. Arbiter's Recapture *''Killer Instinct (2013)'' is the second fighting game from which Halo character appears as a guest, the first being [http://deadoralive.wikia.com/wiki/SPARTAN-458 Dead or Alive 4]. *Arbiter shares his Killer Instinct (2013) voice actor, '''Ray Chase who also voiced Cinder. *In Spanish translated version of Killer Instinct (2013), his name was translated to "Inquisidor", though the announcer still calls him Arbiter. Gallery - Halo = Arbiter.jpg H2A CinematicRender Thel 'Vadam-Arbiter-4View.jpg Halo-2-anniversary-cinematic-the-arbiter-jpg.jpg HTMCC AchievementArt OhTheseBaubles.jpeg H2A CinematicRender Thel 'Vadam-PreArbiter-4View.jpg Arbiter-thel-vadam-hero.jpg H5G-Thelrender.png }} References Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters